


Shiny And New

by ColorTeal



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Massage, that's p much it thats the whole thing right there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been awhile since Knock Out was last able to clean up to his standards. Luckily, Breakdown is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny And New

Knock Out relaxed, sinking into himself and shutting his optics. Breakdown sat across from him, on a tiny step stool too small for him and lifted one of his legs into his lap, hands holding him at the ankle. Breakdown worked the joints gently, pushing and pulling to work sand and dirt out. He stopped a few times to drop in gentle amounts of oil, and now his joints were moving so smoothly they could be mistaken for brand new.

“Mmm,” Knock Out rolled his shoulders, sinking further into the chair. “Breakdown, your hands are magic.” Breakdown chuckled, lowering one leg only to pull the other up, giving that foot and ankle the same careful treatment.

“I just know what I’m doing.” he said. Finding this foot to be worse, Breakdown broke out a small brush, and swept dirt away. He repeated his routine, bending the joints, brushing away dirt, adding oil to make everything glide.

Knock Out, sensing Breakdown was nearly done, moved to get up only to find the big guy held his leg in place. Out came a cloth, and Breakdown rubbed at the gold rims in tight circles. “Polish? You pulled out all the stops, tonight.”

Breakdown moved from the rims to red armor, paying close attention to the tight spaces in the seams. “It’s been awhile, and I’ve been saving it for the right time.” he said, taking a second to admire the shine. “But it’s been a long wait so I figured hey, maybe just use the stuff already, make a night a good night.”

“Well, your plan worked, Breakdown.” Knock Out hummed. If he hadn’t been talking, Breakdown would have thought he was asleep. “Is there enough to make the rest of me match my shiny-as-new legs?” Knock Out asked, slowly peeling himself off the chair he had sunk so deep into. Lifting his head, he opened his red optics to see Breakdown had already held up his prized buffer, with all the attachments at the ready.

“We should really work from the top down.” Breakdown said. “Did your legs first ‘cause, well, you had sat down and looked tired.”

Knock Out hummed. “And I’m even more tired now, you’ve got me so relaxed. My legs are like jelly.” He paused to stretch, dropping his arms over the arms of the chair. “I don’t think I can will myself to get up.” Breakdown grinned, standing up and leaning in to scoop Knock Out up in his arms. He could see and feel how relaxed Knock Out was now that he was holding him.

“I’ll move us somewhere more appropriate for the rest of the body work.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to send me suggestions on tumblr!


End file.
